1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an expandable keyboard device, and more particularly to an expandable keyboard device that is used in conjunction with an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each of Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 434942 and Taiwanese Patent No. M245523 discloses an expansion seat that connects a portable computer (such as a tablet computer) to an expandable keyboard to facilitate use of the expandable keyboard by a user and simultaneously to support the electronic device. For example, the expansion seat disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M245523 includes a keyboard and a grooved frame pivoted to the keyboard. The portable computer is mounted to the grooved frame, and is movable relative to the keyboard. The grooved frame is provided with a connector for electrical connection with the portable computer.